The present invention relates to a technique for handling an evaporation fuel gas in a two-wheel vehicle.
There has been proposed in the art a technique employing an evaporative emission loss control system (hereinafter referred to as the "evapo-control system") in which a two-wheel vehicle, evaporative fuel in a fuel tank is absorbed in active carbon or charcoal to be effectively used as a fuel. In the conventional system, a gas-liquid separator is provided at an upper portion within a fuel tank and a bent conduit is connected to the separator to prevent fresh fuel from directly flowing into a charcoal canister absorber. If the gas-liquid separator is disposed within the fuel tank, however, there is a risk that the fresh fuel may flow into the charcoal canister when the liquid surface is displaced due to the temperature rising in the fully filled state of the tank and therefore it is necessary to suppress the quantity of fuel by using a level plate (a fuel filler metal described herein). Given the limited tank size in a two-wheeled vehicle, limitations on fuel quantity are serious drawbacks.